


Gigantic Problem

by MadamBiscuit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BlackxZamasu, M/M, Size Difference, blamasu, giantism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamBiscuit/pseuds/MadamBiscuit
Summary: Goku Black and Zamasu have quite the problem on their hands when Black drinks some unknown liquid that causes him to become . . . gigantic. (Black x Zamasu)
Relationships: Goku Black/Zamasu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Gigantic Problem

**Author's Note:**

> This story was requested by @mscutekirby on Twitter. It is based on her AU.

Zamasu sighed heavily as he sat down on the grass outside of their cabin. It wasn’t even the evening and yet he was already terribly exhausted and just wanted to sleep. That wasn’t such a simple option anymore, though. They now had a big problem on their hands . . . or rather, a _gigantic_ problem.

“Why would you drink something when you had no idea what it was?” Zamasu rubbed at his forehead, his eyes closed and his brows furrowed as he tried to make sense of it all.

“. . . I had a lapse in judgment, I suppose.” Black frowned and refused to make eye contact with his counterpart, rather embarrassed and upset at the predicament he’d put them in.

While they had been out eliminating mortals and gathering supplies, Black had happened upon some liquid in a decorative bottle. It sat amongst a plethora of other liquids in similar containers and so for some inexplicable reason, the false Saiyan thought it wise to drink it.

“A lapse in judgment is quite an understatement.” The Kai sighed for the millionth time as he opened his eyes again, “I suppose it could have been worse – you could have been killed by it. We can only hope that this state of existence isn’t permanent.”

Zamasu hadn’t known about this mystery drink until they had a problem on their hands. The two of them had been sparring outside the cabin when Black suddenly lost consciousness. Once knocked out, Black rapidly grew in size – about 5 times his original size. Luckily Zamasu had the power to create clothing for him, so that was not an issue, but . . . how would they feed him? Where would he sleep? Where would he go during inclement weather? 

“It will most definitely be inconvenient.” Black reached out to try and touch Zamasu’s head, but stopped himself when the god looked up at his hand. “You’re the size of a plaything now.” It was a bit amusing, but he could see his counterpart couldn’t find the humor in it. “Perhaps it will wear off in time, but maybe we could return to that same shop to see if we can find an antidote. With such a thing in the world, you’d think we’d have seen giant humans roaming about – there aren’t any, though.”

“That is true . . .” Zamasu tapped his chin before standing and dusting himself off, “Why don’t I make us some tea and we can-“ He stopped himself and pursed his lips, “Perhaps I’ll make a particularly large batch of tea . . . and pour yours into a decorative pot.” He shook his head and entered the cabin to do just that while Black remained outside. After all, it was quite impossible for him to enter any building at all now.

Black frowned as he watched Zamasu go inside. It had been pretty stupid, hadn’t it? He wasn’t sure what possessed him to drink some unknown substance. Zamasu was right that he’d been quite lucky this was all that happened. He could’ve fallen very ill or even died from such negligence. He could only blame the intense instincts and urges of this new, foreign body he inhabited. “I need to reign this body in and make it properly my own.”

He stared at his hand and curled and uncurled his fingers, then looked down at his legs. Even seated, he sat nearly as high as the roof of their cabin. What an absolute mess of a situation. At least it was a cloudy day so he didn’t need to escape the sun, but the clouds looked like they may open up and drop rain at any moment. Would he have no choice but to just get soaked? And what then? Would he not fall ill after that?

A mess . . . an absolute mess.

“Okay.” Zamasu returned some time later, a kettle, a cup, and a large decorative pot all filled with tea floating around him. “I managed to find a pot within the cabin that you could use as a cup for now. I made sure to clean it well. The amount of tea leaves I had to use was absurd – we need to resolve your issue sooner rather than later.” Zamasu was about to take a seat on the ground across from Black once more, but his giant counterpart suddenly pat his own thigh. “Hm?”

“Why don’t you sit up here?” Black’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink, something that was far more obvious now that his face was much larger, “Wouldn’t that be better than sitting on the filthy ground?”

The god looked up at him for a long moment as if processing his request. “You want me to . . . sit on your lap?” Now _he_ was the one furiously blushing just by asking the question. They were close, of course, but it was still a very strange request. “I . . . do suppose it would be better than sitting on the ground.” He couldn’t argue with that point. 

With the cups and kettle still floating around him, Zamasu himself flew up and landed gently on Black’s thigh. It felt strange to have fabric beneath his feet and even more strange when he finally sat down, “It feels as though I am seated atop a . . . mattress or something. A warm mattress . . .” 

“So it’s comfortable, then.” Black grasped the pot out of the air and stared at it for a bit before finally bringing it to his lips and taking a sip. “Even though you had to make such a large quantity, the flavor is fantastic as always.” He offered his tiny partner a smile before taking another drink. Such a massive amount of tea would be unfathomable to drink normally – but with his current size, it was quite easy. The amount of food it would take to satiate his hunger would be immense. He already had quite the appetite due to his Saiyan body. “We most definitely will need to find a solution. This is not sustainable.” He frowned at his own reflection in the surface of the tea.

They sat together and drank their tea as they usually did, chatting about these new circumstances. Black’s size would actually make their plan simpler to accomplish, if not for all of the inconveniences it brought along with it. Still, the inconveniences outweighed the benefits – they would accomplish their goal even without the difference in size, so it wasn’t needed. They could not, however, shelter and feed such a massive body properly. 

Zamasu finished his tea and, after Black placed his cup down on the ground for him, moved further up the giant’s thigh so he could instead lean up against his stomach. Warm. He was soft and arm and he could faintly hear Black’s heartbeat as he leaned up against him. “Before we trek back to search for a solution, we should figure out how to shelter you as you are. The sky is threatening a rainshower or even a storm and I will not leave you out here to weather it on your own.”

“You don’t need to stay out with me if it rains-“

“I will **_not_** leave you.” Zamasu leaned his head back to shoot Black a stern look, “I cannot fall ill or die, so it’s fine. I may dislike being soaking wet and cold, but I will not leave your side. We are together through all of this . . . and forever.” Zamasu gripped at the black fabric of his other self’s pants, his fingers pulling on it as if to show his frustration. They had to find a way to fix him. 

“Zamasu . . .” Black felt bad, though. Even if Zamasu could not die, he didn’t want to see him suffering, either. “Then we should definitely find shelter large enough for me . . . and for you to stay with me.” Pondering it for only a moment, the false Saiyan suddenly scooped the god up with one hand, lifting him up to his face.

“W-what are you doing!?” The kai looked bewildered as he was now trying to balance himself on his knees in Black’s palm. “W-why are you picking me up?”

“Because I want to look at you better when you’re saying such sweet things to me. It’s strange to see you looking up at me like that. Isn’t this better for you, too?” He lifted his other hand and carefully touched the top of Zamasu’s head, giving it a few gentle pats.

“That’s . . . I suppose so, still . . .” Zamasu’s ears drooped and his face turned a dark shade of red as he frowned at Black, “Your face is giant and now it’s very close. It’s a very strange feeling. I wish I could do more than just say sweet things . . . I cannot do much more than that with your current state.” He could not easily hug him or kiss his lips with as big as he was . . . so right now his words and his touch were the only things he could give. Surely Black was distraught by the situation, even if he did not readily show it. “Zamasu . . .” The god opened his arms wide to place his hands on either of Black’s cheeks, “Even if you did succumb to the foolishness of this mortal body, I love you just the same.” His ears drooped further still and his face was so red that it was almost concerning. 

The other god smiled softly and even huffed a soft laugh, “I love you as well. I apologize again for my poor judgment. I’m not sure what possessed me to make such an unwise decision. Thinking back on it . . . why would I have done such a thing?”

Their moment was interrupted, though, when there was a sudden rumbling of thunder in the distance – a threat of the poor weather that was soon to arrive.

“We should find some shelter sooner rather than later.” Zamasu slowly pulled his hands away from Black’s face, “Hm . . . do you think perhaps we could carve out a shallow cavern in one of the mountains nearby? Something like that ought to work, right? We don’t have the time to properly build anything for now.”

“Ah, that might work just fine, so long as we are careful not to collapse the mountain entirely. It would be irritating to alert the mortals to the location of our hideout . . . and it would be a shame to destroy the natural beauty we are trying to protect.” Black carefully got to his feet, still holding Zamasu in his hand. “Ah, did you want to ride on my shoulder or something?” Black couldn’t help the smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“I can fly, Zamasu.”

“But I kind of want to carry you. How often will I have such an opportunity?” He reached up to touch Zamasu’s cheek with the tip of his finger, gently rubbing the god’s soft skin while said god pouted at him.

“. . . I . . . suppose it is fine, then. It is annoying that you will take such pleasure in this.” Zamasu folded his arms across his chest and leaned into Black’s touch.

“Wonderful.” Black hummed lightly as he tucked Zamasu into the red sash around his waist rather than setting him on his shoulder as previously mentioned. “This should be fine, right? I can use both of my hands this way.”

Zamasu furrowed his brows. He was sticking out of the sash from the chest up, his arms hanging down over the front of the fabric, “I thought I was going to ride on your shoulder? If the mortals see me in such a position-“

“We will kill them.” Black smiled down at his partner before heading toward the range of mountains they’d talked about. The mountains were certainly large enough that they ought to be able to carve a cave that was tall enough for him to comfortably fit inside, but still shallow enough so as not to compromise the integrity of the mountain itself.

Blasts might cause the land to quake too much, so Black used a ki blade on each hand to carve out the side of the mountain. As he worked, thunder continued to clap around them and it finally did begin to rain. Luckily, the rain started out relatively light so as not to soak the two of them while he worked.

“Zamasu . . . be careful. I am immortal, but you are not.” With Black’s taller height, wasn’t he at a higher risk of a lightning strike?

“I’m nearly finished – don’t worry.” Black finished with his work and stepped inside, his skin immediately reacting to the drastic difference in temperature. “It is significantly cooler in here. Better this than soaked to the bone, though.” As if on cue, the rain came down harder just outside of the cavern.

“Yes. It is because the warmth of the sun has never reached such a place.” Zamasu wriggled his way out of Black’s sash once the giant god sat down. “The rain does sound quite nice, though; it isn’t as muffled as it is when we are inside the cabin.” This place had a less-than-desirable smell and it was cold, but he didn’t bother to complain about it. Such things would only make his partner feel worse than he already did. “This will work for the time being. Luckily the temperatures are generally mild in this area of this planet. We can always create shelters elsewhere if it should grow too extreme here.” If they were unable to fix this change, that is . . . hopefully they would be able to reverse it.

“That is true . . .” Black gazed around for a moment, but his eyes quickly fell back on the tiny god standing between his legs. Zamasu was also inspecting his surroundings, but he had his arms folded across his chest and his hands were rubbing at his arms. Was he really that cold? Black definitely felt that it was cooler here, but not so much that he was shivering like his counterpart. “Zamasu, are you cold?”

“Hm? Ah . . . well it’s as you said. It is quite cool in here and I am a bit damp from the rain.” Zamasu huffed, trying not to let on how much it bothered him, “It’s nothing, though. Like I said, I’m immortal, so-“

“But you’re cold. Just because you are immortal doesn’t meant I am okay with you being uncomfortable.” 

“It’s fine.”

“It isn’t fine.”

“I’m not leaving you here by yourself.”

“I never suggested that.” Not interested in arguing with Zamasu, Black scooped the stubborn god up once more, this time tucking him inside of his gray gi. “There. Isn’t that warm?”

“It is embarrassing . . . but it is warm.” Zamasu gripped at the gray fabric as his body finally stopped shivering. “I can feel your heart beating.”

“It beats just for you, Zamasu.” Black cracked another smile when Zamasu looked up at him. “What’s with that expression? Don’t you like when I say sweet things to you?” He held a hand over Zamasu’s form, lightly running a finger over his hair with the other hand.

“I do . . . it is just . . . still a very strange feeling.” He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Black’s warm hand over him and that single digit carefully stroking his hair, “We will find a way to make you normal again and we will then resume our plan. We will overcome all odds and all setbacks and accomplish our goal together.”

Black nodded slowly in agreement, his eyes trailing to the entrance of their makeshift shelter so he could watch the rain.

“And-“ Zamasu continued, drawing Black’s attention back to him, “You will **_never_** drink any questionable substances again after this.”

“Ahaha . . . y-yes. Of course.”


End file.
